


I'll Be Coming Home

by Percygranger



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utterly random bits of fic I managed to smash out on a bad brain day. I like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Coming Home

“I’ll be driving home when the war starts,” she said, calm as could be, flipping the page of the antiquated newspaper.

“I’m...sorry?” her companion asked, somewhat taken aback. 

The woman looked up, lipstick bright as her lips twisted into a mysterious smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll be at home already. New Brunswick is a good place to wait things out.”

*&*&*

“Goddammit, I’ll be driving home when the war starts!” he cried. 

The nurse’s mouth pinched in feigned sympathy. “I know you don’t like it, but you’re one of the lucky ones.”

“A fucking broken knee does not count as lucky! I should be out there, fighting with my brothers!” 

“I’m sure your mother will so happy to see one of you come back.” 

The soldier settled grudgingly at that. “Maybe. I was never the favorite.”

*&*&*

“And Tucker will be-”

“I’ll be driving home when the war starts, so watch your backs, ladies,” Tucker said, popping her bubblegum smartly between her teeth. “Ramirez, you break for me, would you?”

Ramirez tipped the brim of her hat and her lacquered nails glittered fiercely. “The other team won’t know what hit them, sister.”

*&*&*

Lydia looked worriedly in the rearview mirror. “It’s good to be driving home when the war starts,” she spoke to herself, voice strained. “This way you don’t get killed by overpowered boneheads who don’t know who or what is actually important-” She slammed on the brakes as someone stumbled out on the road. “Oh god.” 

The person looked up, eyes glowing. 

“Shit, fuck, shit,” Lydia slammed the gas back on and aimed for the person in front of her. “Never that lucky…”


End file.
